horizonzerodawnfandomcom-20200222-history
Bylaws of the Lodge
Bylaws of the Lodge is a datapoint in Horizon Zero Dawn. It is the fourth item in Scanned Glyphs. Content Bylaws of the Hunters Lodge Section 1: Preamble 1.1. The hunt is the noblest pursuit in the Sundom, save those of the Sun-King and his Sun-Priests. The hunt is strength. The hunt is honor. The hunt protects. The hunt preserves. 1.2. What is the hunt but competition? What is competition without rank, honor, and victor? 1.3. The Lodge lends law and lore to the hunt, so all will know who has prevailed. 1.4. Thus the Lodge is not just its members, and not just its House in Meridian: it is the spirit of the hunt, a code to be honored, an ideal to be lived. 1.5. Only those of the noblest blood can embody the noblest ideals. As such, only Carja males of pure blood may honor the Lodge and tread its House. 1.6. By order of his radiance Avad, 14th Sun-King of the Carja, bylaw 5 of Section 1 is hereby rescinded. Section 2: Membership 2.1. No hunter shall gain admittance to the Lodge without three Half Suns, won with honor at any Hunting Ground (see Section 5, below). 2.2. There are two classes of member, Hawk being senior, Thrush being junior. 2.3. The rank of Thrush can only be gained through the sponsorship of a Hawk. Each Hawk may sponsor only one Thrush. 2.4. There can be only seven Hawks. A Thrush can only become a Hawk through the death of his sponsor. 2.5. The Hawk who hunts the greatest prey shall become Sunhawk and lead the Lodge. 2.6. In the event the quality of prey is in dispute, the Hawk who hunted first shall remain first, as Sunhawk. 2.7. Only Carja males of pure blood may become Thrush, Hawk, or Sunhawk. 2.8. By order of his radiance Avad, 14th Sun-King of the Carja, bylaw 7 of Section 2 is hereby rescinded. Section 3: Proof of the Hunt 3.1. The greatest hunts often bear no witness; therefore, a trophy must be kept. 3.2. A trophy may be submitted to the Sunhawk as proof of a victorious hunt. 3.3. A trophy must be intact, undamaged, and from a recent hunt. 3.4. The Sunhawk shall have final authority in any dispute over a trophy's worth. 3.5. Only Carja males of pure blood may submit a trophy to the Sunhawk 3.6. By order of his radiance Avad, 14th Sun-King of the Carja, bylaw 5 of Section 3 is hereby rescinded. Section 4: To Protect and Preserve 4.1. A hunt for its own sake is noble: a hunt in the service of others is blessed by the Sun. 4.2. When called upon, Hawks and Thrushes must undertake any reasonable hunt asked of them, if it serves to protect the citizens of the Sundom. 4.3. The Sunhawk has sole authority to negotiate any fees or bounties associated with any hunt undertaken by members of the Lodge on behalf of the Sundom. 4.4. Any profit from any hunt undertaken by members of the Lodge on behalf of the Sundom shall be shared by all seven Hawks, administered by the Sunhawk. 4.5. Only Carja males of pure blood may undertake a hunt in the name of the Lodge, be it for the protection of the Sundom or any other reason. 4.6. By order of his radiance Avad, 14th Sun-King of the Carja, bylaw 5 of Section 4 is hereby rescinded. Section 5: Hunting Grounds 5.1. For the purpose of training and recruiting the best and greatest hunters, the Lodge shall provide and maintain Hunting Grounds. 5.2. Each Hunting Grounds shall test a different range of skills through three Trials crafted by its Keeper, in consultation with the Sunhawk. 5.3. There shall be three rewards for each Trial, in ascending order of performance: Half Sun, Full Sun, Blazing Sun. 5.4. Hunters who prove themselves by winning the requisite number of Suns may be entitled to special gear at the Lodge, at the discretion of the Sunhawk. 5.5. The Lodge shall provide funds for the construction and maintenance of all Trials and facilities at Hunting Grounds. 5.6. The Lodge shall receive all profits associated with the sale of parts, ammunition, and equipment from all Hunting Grounds. 5.7. Any profits received from Hunting Grounds shall be shared by all seven Hawks, administered by the Sunhawk. 5.8. Keepers shall be chosen exclusively by the Sunhawk, and serve for a term of seven years. 5.9. Only Carja males of pure blood may be appointed Keeper. 5.10. By order of his radiance Avad, 14th Sun-King of the Carja, bylaw 9 of Section 5 is hereby rescinded. Location This datapoint can be found inside the House of the Hunters Lodge in Meridian. After entering, the glyph is to the left on the counter around the corner from Aidaba. pt-br:Estatutos da Ordem Category:Scanned Glyphs